<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are seekers of hope by vapaad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242765">we are seekers of hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapaad/pseuds/vapaad'>vapaad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Gen, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slice of Life, Tea, yeah tea this entire thing is centered on conversations while drinking tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapaad/pseuds/vapaad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing Obi-Wan would gladly drink nothing else but for the rest of his life, it would be tea. Those around him, those closest to him, of course, recognize this. As a matter of fact, they cater to it, citing reasons of "Making him happy."</p><p>or</p><p>in which Obi-Wan Kenobi and the various people in his life have conversations over their favorite cups of tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we are seekers of hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/gifts">Pidgeon_Widgeon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for <a href="https://pidgeon-widgeon.tumblr.com/">pidgeon-widgeon</a></p><p>as part of the Star Wars 2020 Secret Santa exchange! dear giftee, you asked for, and I quote verbatim "Obi-Wan in all his glory." and I do hope this meets your expectations. Happy holidays, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>1. Sapir</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cross-legged in the middle of the room, the living force vibrant from the plants surrounding him, Obi-Wan is seated. The robes are neatly pressed on him, fresh from the wash, still smelling of the Temple’s signature detergent. Rustling can be heard from the kitchen area, clangs of ceramic being laid on the countertop. Master Qui-Gon had woken him up excitedly, a box of loose leaf tea in his hands. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Today, Padawan, I have sequestered us the finest box of Sapir. Come, we will enjoy it together.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>It hasn’t been long since the start of his apprenticeship, yet they have gone through so much in that time. He twiddles his braid for comfort, waiting for Master Qui-Gon to arrive with the tea. Which, he admits, guilts him a little. Preparing the tea is supposed to be <em>his </em>job, not his Master’s. Master Qui-Gon argued that being so special, he had wanted to brew it before teaching Obi-Wan how.  To that, Obi-Wan grumpily sighed and resolved that he will just have to do better and <em>be </em>better at it than his Master. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, the tea comes from the Sapir plant. In the finest ones, the leaves are plucked right from its top.” Qui-Gon sets down a tray on the table, containing a pot and two cups. “You must brew it gently, and leave it to steep patiently. It is a tea of character, my young apprentice.” </p><p> </p><p>His Master sits down across from him, his large hands reach towards the pot as he pours them both a glass. Obi-Wan hugs it with his hands, twirling the liquid. It’s aromatic, the smell fragrant and soothing. The color is green, though a little lighter than what he usually brews in the mornings. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the difference between this and normal Sapir, Master?” he gently takes a sip and is surprised to find the temperature to be instantly palatable. It’s <em>sweet</em>, more so than usual, unexpectedly, at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you see, Padawan?” Master Qui-Gon grins at the pleasure on Obi-Wan’s face. </p><p>“It’s certainly very pleasant, Master.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s all in the leaves, Obi-Wan. How they are grown, how they are picked. The plants speak to us through the Force, which makes Jedi grown tea to be particularly excellent.” </p><p> </p><p>“These are grown by Jedi?” he didn’t know the Jedi grew tea. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, the AgriCorps do, and only on certain seasons, which makes them so special, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon’s large hands make a fun sight gripping the much smaller teacup, he reckons. “Do you not save special tea for, well, special occasions, Master?” Obi-Wan questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Obi-Wan, I do not see a more special occasion than sharing it with my Padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>He feels Qui-Gon’s glow, the warmth flowing through their training bond. <em>Padawan</em>. <em>Training bond. Master. </em><b><em>His</em></b> <em>Master.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Master.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>2. H’Kak Bean</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He steps out of his room to find the usual mess that is their quarters. Mechanical parts strewn across the floors, robes draping on the couches. The joys of raising a teenager, or just Anakin Skywalker, really. Speaking of the said teenager, Obi-Wan is surprised to see him awake and about at the early hours of Coruscant, knowing his Padawan favors and requires a much more relaxed sleep schedule.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin? What’s all this?” the Padawan is in the kitchen, doing seemingly intricate movements, maneuvering through like a typhoon. Anakin has grown taller than him, his body struggling to adjust to the new height, his muscles only beginning to fill out after the growth spurt once more. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m making us some tea, go sit down!” Anakin ushers him out of the kitchen, pushing him down on the meditation pads. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan wonders what has the young man so excited, if he can see anything from his body language. He hopes Anakin hadn’t made any trouble whilst he was asleep. Well, he certainly didn’t have to wait for long until an answer shows, when the Padawan is already making his way towards him, a tray in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s all this then?” the tray is set down on the floor, the ceramic shaking a little of unsteadiness. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Master, this is H’Kak Bean tea!” the Padawan joyfully presents it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to admit, I’ve never heard of it before, Anakin.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well of course not, it’s from Tatooine.” his home planet has been a topic of discussion Obi-Wan is unwilling to bring up, the sensitivity of it to his Padawan evident. He supposes it’s a good thing for Anakin to want to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, the Jedi Master’s Guide to Raising a Padawan handbook had never accounted for raising an Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>“-so I was in the lower levels the other day and-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Anakin.” </em> He takes a scolding tone and sees his Padawan rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“blabla ‘Anakin you <em> mustn’t </em> visit the lower levels’ yeah I <em> know </em> Master.” Obi-Wan supposes that the backtalk was his own fault. Force knows how many times he did the same to Qui-Gon nearing the end of his apprenticeship. The end, where Anakin is nearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, by all means, continue with the story.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> As I was saying</em>, I was walking around in the lower levels, and then, when I was chasing this burglar, I stopped <em>right </em>in front of a vendor selling this! And Tusken bread too, can you believe that? I haven’t seen these things in <em> ages </em>.” Of course, Anakin had been met with his childhood favorites only by dramatic means. It’s Anakin, after all. </p><p> </p><p>“-And you know, I used to have it with my mom on mornings. She really liked tea, and <em> you </em> really like tea so I thought you’d wanna try it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why of course, dear one. Just go ahead and pour it, then?” Obi-Wan softens. The young man rarely mentions his mother, especially in such a carefree way. Too many memories- <em> heavy </em>memories associated with them.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiles and he pours the tea. The liquid is orange, not the orange tint that comes from amber-colored tea, but a brighter one, one much like the oranges of Tatooine. He holds it up to his nose, smelling it. Obi-Wan can smell its fragrance, a tinge of berry-like sourness, and roasting. It must be a hot brew, for he can feel how hot the cup is in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, he blows on it, seeing wisps of steam escaping from the cup. The first sip is extremely refreshing, <em> no wonder it’s a morning tea</em>. He feels it to be strong, with a certain rough edge, but it flows smoothly in his mouth, down his throat. <em> Delightful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” His Padawan holds his own cup in his hands, looking expectantly at Obi-Wan. </p><p> </p><p>“I must say, it’s a delightful taste, Anakin.” He can feel the joy of approval radiating from the boy, his glow brighter than before. Brighter than he knew was possible. </p><p> </p><p>His Padawan is fantastic, more than he could ever hope for, and Obi-Wan is extremely proud of him. Proud and sad, sad that he might have to say goodbye to him soon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you do! Maybe I can start making it for you instead of Sapir or whatever for once!” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan smiles at him, “Of course, Anakin, whatever you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best, Master.” The Padawan reaches forward, embracing him. Obi-Wan’s eyes widen in shock at the gesture. He feels Anakin’s joy radiating through the Force, his smile felt on his shoulders. Obi-Wan hugs him back.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders where the small blonde boy went, where the boy who was barely at his hips went. When he was taught of the difficulties in raising a Padawan, he never thought of how <em>hard </em>it would be to let go of one. How could he let go of this boy he had raised, after all? </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan would like for them to stay like this, for Anakin to be protected. “And I to you, Padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin tightens his hold on him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>3. Tarine</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The blue of hyperspace is outside the window, tempting with its mystery. Datapads lie on his table, within it the paperwork that comes with managing a twelfth of the GAR. They had just wrapped up a siege, an operation in Lothal. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t quite count how many times he’s been to Lothal during the course of the war, with the planet at constant woes and throes. Perhaps if the 212th had merged with the 501st, he would have had a slightly better time with his former Padawan by his side. Alas, that is not the case. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan misses the temple. He misses the (sometimes) quiet mornings with tea, misses actually sitting in the council chamber, misses meditating in the Room of A Thousand Fountains, misses the Jedi younglings babbling excitedly in the hallways.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan misses being surrounded by life. It's not that there isn't any-  there’s much of it in the ship, but- though he loves his men dearly, and though he will never be able to thank Cody enough for being by his side, the star destroyer is always filled with the undercurrent of grief and death. </p><p> </p><p>“General?” There’s a knock on his door. </p><p> </p><p>He calls towards them, “Yes, Cody, do come in. You needn’t knock.” His second in command has impeccable manners, something most people in his life lack.</p><p> </p><p>“General Windu called, sir. Says he’s set to dock here in the next rotation or so.” Cody walks in, holding, strangely enough, a cup and a ration bar. </p><p> </p><p>“I also saw you haven’t eaten yet, sir. So I brought you some tea and a bar.” He knows that Cody has always looked after him, since the start of the war. The gesture will never be not touching. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to but. Thank you, Cody.” He accepts the thermos and the ration bar, setting the latter down on the table. Cody is awkwardly standing in the middle of his room, so Obi-Wan gestures for him to sit down. “Drink with me, commander.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody cocks his head. “Sir?” </p><p> </p><p>“The tea, of course.” He had never seen the commander blush. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan unscrews the thermos, giving Cody the lid of it. He’ll be drinking straight from the thermos. The tea is poured into Cody’s waiting hands. Obi-Wan sniffs it.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a sip from the thermos, circulating the liquid inside his mouth. A little minty, a little fruity. And definitely not the kind of tea he usually has in the refractory. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this… tarine?” He raises an eyebrow, still trying to get a feel of the definitely not refractory tea.</p><p> </p><p>Cody grins “Got it when we were dirtside, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“My greatest thanks, Cody. It is… a nice break from the GAR standard tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how much you dislike the GAR standard tea, general. Figured you deserve something nice for once.” Obi-Wan is constantly in awe of the care that Cody and the 212th show him.</p><p> </p><p>His men are truly a whole other kind, and he pities that the reason why he knows them, the reason for their <em>existence </em>is because of the sith damn war. The men deserve much better than this than being bred for war and death.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan will make sure that the clones will be free from <em>this</em>, from the burdens of war. As soon as possible at that, even if it kills him</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a great man, Cody.” In the eyes of the commander, perhaps the compliment from nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no greater pleasure than to serve under you, General.” In the eyes of Obi-Wan, he thinks it to be untrue, that it’s in reverse.</p><p> </p><p>He has far greater men serving under him than he is one.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>4. Deychin</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The telltale noise of a ship’s system shutting down fills his ears. A Star Destroyer’s hangar is vast, holding numerous ships at a time, a constant hub of activity with repairs, technicians, and operatives going-by. Certain people in Obi-Wan’s life hold a hangar close to their heart, as their favorite place. He himself is not one of them. </p><p> </p><p>The door to the shuttle opens, letting out wisps of smoke. Heavy footsteps follow it, an imposing figure and two clone troopers following him. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan walks forward and greets him with a smile. “Mace.” </p><p> </p><p>The taller man shows his reserved smile back at him. “It’s good to see you, Obi-Wan.” Counselors rarely get the chance to see each other in the field outside of dire situations, with each of them being responsible for a systems army, there is fear that too many together will leave other areas vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>Which is a shame, for he misses his friend dearly. After all, though he has a closeness with each and every one of his fellow counselors, his friendship with Mace has been just a little deeper. </p><p> </p><p>Commander Ponds salutes at him before leaving with Cody, potentially to coordinate another siege, if Mace’s rare presence is anything to show for.</p><p> </p><p>“How have you been, Obi-Wan? I do hope you’re getting enough rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know what they say, Mace. There is no rest for the wicked.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Kenobi </em> .” He can tell that the Korrun is irritated, as he always has been at Obi-Wan’s supposed carelessness. Same as Anakin, Bant, Quinlan, Luminara, Garen, Reef, Cody, and just about <em>everyone </em>really. Someone should start telling them that he’s extremely capable of taking care of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I am perfectly fine, Mace. Force forbid anyone trusts me to take care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know we just worry.” He knows, of course. They always do. After Naboo, after Geonosis, after Jabiim, after Mandalore. Everything they do is out of care for him.</p><p> </p><p>He softens, “Of course, Mace.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now, let us discuss in a more private setting? I come bearing gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>Later on, with another teapot in front of him, Obi-Wan privately giggles at how it seems just about everyone in his life recognizes his penchant for tea and caters towards it. Mace gestures for him to take a sip and Obi-Wan’s eyes instantly widens in recognition.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Sith hells, </em>Mace. How did you manage to get your hands on this?” The Deychin is soothing on his tongue, the slight tinge of its citrus extremely welcomed and familiar, even after a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Gatalenta is not far off from Kuat, it seemed like a perfect opportunity.” Gatalenta, before the war, was an extremely sought-after destination for the Jedi. A peaceful planet with a warm climate and of course, some of the finest teas in the galaxy. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Force</em>. You spoil me.” he is being honest here. Mace just shrugs, taking another sip from his own cup. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I must say, this gesture was partly selfish. After all, I had only bought it to enjoy it with you.” Mace Windu is a lot of things, but selfish is not one of those. Differing to the opinions of many, Mace actually <em>does </em>show a lot of care. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, what was it that you so desperately wanted to talk about?” He sets down his cup, a hand now palmed on his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been… experiencing some difficult shatterpoints, Obi-Wan. All of them centered around you. You and Anakin.” the man’s face suddenly draws in, his shoulders slumping. It’s rare to see Mace Windu look defeated. And increasingly worrying that, as the war drags on, the posture and look Mace is displaying right now continues to show. </p><p> </p><p>“Mace.” He straightens himself, his eyes intensifying. Across from him, the Korrun looks up, staring him right in the eyes. “I do not have your gift of shatterpoints, nor will I ever be able to fully understand it- and the burdens that come with it.” Mace nods along, opening his mouth to speak. Obi-Wan silences him.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot is going on, with the war, with Depa. You need not worry anymore, my friend. If the Force wills for it to happen, then so be it. I will be fine. Anakin will be fine. Whatever it is that you see, we will be alright.” The Master of the Order looks down, his palms covering his face. He reckons, there’s no greater burden than the burden of knowledge. Mace has a lot of it- <em> too much of it. </em></p><p> </p><p>“But-“</p><p> </p><p>“No but’s. We will enjoy our tea, discuss our strategy for the siege, and we will be heeding Qui-Gon’s very wise words.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why we focus on the here and now.” Obi-Wan has a glint in his eyes and takes another drink, enjoying how the smooth liquid feels in his mouth. He hasn’t been able to enjoy a cup of Deychin since the start of the war.</p><p> </p><p>“I will… try my best to heed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do or do not, Master Windu. There is no try.” the more senior council member eyes him ridiculously, eyebrows raised at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not test me, Master Kenobi. I have known Yoda <em>far </em>longer than you. Run you through circles with sayings, I am able to.” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan laughs at the outright impression of Yoda. He thinks, perhaps without the war, perhaps when the war is over… this would be a regular day. Sitting with those closest to him. Enjoying tea and conversation. Sparring in the halls, meditating in various places around the temples. </p><p> </p><p>He misses it. </p><p> </p><p>Though Obi-Wan knows that those days will arrive soon. He feels the assurance from the Force, that it will be true.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh? I have an extremely intense love for tea and all four teas you see mentioned here (Sapir, H'Kak Bean, Tarine, and Deychin.) are perfectly canon but of course- with creative liberties taken. Geek out over tea and star wars with me? well if you're feeling like it, you can find me as <a href="https://ah-nakin.tumblr.com">ah-nakin on tumblr</a> or on my <a href="https://twitter.com/vapaad">twitter</a></p><p>do leave a kudos and a comment if this was your liking? they fuel my muses, mostly. Thank you for reading! reminder that I love you all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>